Teardrops
by Red Writing Express
Summary: Marceline and Marshall have been best friends since Pre-K but Marceline wants to tell him her true feelings but she waited too long when Marshall meets a new girl. But she finds someone she can love as well. One-Shot. ((Just a shot in the dark. I started writing this today and decided to post it. Enjoy and please Review:))


**A/N: We do not own Adventure Time.  
-RWE**

I placed my books in my locker and took a look into the mirror. My messy, long black hair was drooping over my shoulders. I wore a dull grey sweater and some light blue jeans with my blue converse. My grey eyes were a tiny bit red from staying up late, studying for my math test. I'm totally going to ace it. I glanced at the calender that was stuck inside the locker's door.

It was Friday! The big football game was today. I smiled at the thought. "Maybe I should go," I said under my breath. I heard a slam behind me and I quickly turned to face my best friend.

"Hey, Marceline. Going to the game tonight?" He asked with his bright smile.

"Well, I was thinking about it, Marshall," I replied with a smile. Marshall was taller than me by about inches or even one foot. He had black messy hair like mine and grey, tinted eyes that glinted with his perfect smile. He wore a plad red and black shirt with dark blue jeans and a blue jacket. He wore dark red converse to complete the outfit.

My heart was racing. He was just so perfect. I bit my bottom lip in excitement, "Why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Just asking."

My smile ended; my excitement turned into pure disapointment as he slammed his locker shut. He rolled his eyes dreamily, "Oh. I met this girl. I'll tell you about it later."

He ended the sentence with a dreamy sigh and walked off, leaving the homeroom bell to be the sad music of my situation. The crowd of people drowned his image out as I grabbed my books slowly and softly shut my locker. My heart was pounding and there was a lump in my throat from sadness.

**Lunch-**

I sat down at the only empty table. I wanted to be alone.

Clearly, my friends disagreed. My closest friends came rushing towards my table: Finn Mertins, Jake Mertins, Bonnibel Gubble, Keila Griff, Guy Gil, Bongo Gil and Simon Pertivok. They were all talking at once. Simon has amnesia so he doesn't remember much and it makes me so depressed that my friend forgot most of me. I clutched my temples and sighed.

"Marcy! Jake and I are going outside to explore an old pit! They say a dead body is there. Coming? We need a tough girl like you!" Finn exclaimed.

"Uh...maybe later," I sighed, picking at my food.

"Marceline, would you like to join me for some science? You really helped me last time! I really need your vocals for a test," Bonnibel cheered.

"Sure. What do I have to lose?" I said glumly, pushing my food away.

"Mar-Mar, we need you to listen to the band's album and tell us what you think," Keila said, handing me a big binder.

"I'll check 'em out tonight."

"After practice," Bongo added, reminding me about my plans.

"Sure. I'm free tonight," I muttered, looking around.

"What's wrong, Gunter?" Simon asked me.

"It's Marceline, Simon. And...it's this! CAN A GIRL JUST GET A LITTLE TIME TO HERSELF? GOSH!"

I stood up from the table, grasping the tray of food. I slammed it into the trashcan and stormed off, shoving some people. I ran outside and hid in the shade. I groaned in pain. My chest ached. Tears were at the corner of my eyes. I held my black guitar on my back and pulled it onto my lap. I pressed the back of my guitar to the ground and stared at my reflection on the clear, smooth wood.

A teardrop fell onto my guitar. Another. Then, I realized I was crying. I quickly wiped away the tears and peered down as the water drops slid down. They connected with each other; it seemed like everything was ment to be.

"Marceline!" A voice exclaimed. I jumped and looked around. Marshall ran up to me and sat down.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing," I grumbled.

"Whoa. What's wrong?" Marshall asked, scooting closer.

"It's nothing. Look, I got to go," I said, rising from the ground. I slipped the guitar on my back again and walked away.

**Library-**

I scrolled through the books. The library was so quiet when Mrs. Trunks was around. She's very sassy! It makes me scared sometimes. There it is! The perfect book. It was a love story with music. It was called August Rush. I loved everything about it; the book was very worn out since I read it a lot. I grabbed it and walked up to the front desk.

Mrs. Trunks was talking to her friend while peering at the computer screen, "What do you mean my profile picture doesn't look like me? That look just like me! Ten years ago!"

I cleared my throat, causing her to look up, "Marceline? I'm sorry, I have to go, Shelby. Talk to you in a minute."

She hung up and pressed the phone on its place. "Marceline, good to see you, sugar!"

"Hi, Mrs. Trunks. Can I check this book out?" I asked. I handed the thick book to her well-manicured fingers.

"August Rush? I saw the movie."

"Book's much better."

"Hehe. You check this out a lot."

I blushed deeply, moving my hair away from my eyes. "Yeah...it inspires me to keep going. Not to give up."

"Well...why don't I give it to you?"

"Really? Sure! How much?"

"It's on me, doll face."

"No, I can't."

"Marceline," she warned. "Take the dang book."

I gulped, "Yes, ma'am."

I smiled, grabbed the book and walked away, muttering a very happy thank-you. I walked down the book ile again and looked around. I left my book marker here somewhere.

"Boo!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Eek!" I yelped. I spun around to see his smug face, "Urgh! Get away from me!"

"Whoa. Ouch. Tell me what's on your mind."

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I pulled away angrily and looked around. Some people stared. I huffed and walked away. I sat down and opened the book. I heard rustling; I knew Marshall was near.

"Psh! Puff! Poof!" He said, raising a book several times. I looked up from August Rush and spotted the book he held. It was a Twilight. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"I had never given much thought to how I would die, but dying in the place of someone I love seems like a pretty good way to," He read in Kristen Stewart's voice.

I giggled and he looked up with his gorgeous eyes. I narrowed my eyes and turned away. He knew I was going to give in easily. He grabbed another Twilight book. "I've waited for you a thousand years, Bella!" He spoke in Edward's voice.

"You're insane!" I whispered loudly.

"Maybe so. Shall I start from the beginning?"

He turned to the front page. "Ahem! Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer."

"Nooo!" I cried, waving my fist.

"Page one. XXXYIVIXVII Published by -"

"NOOOO! SHUT UP!"

I threw a book to his head and he laughed, "Ow."

"What's this? Did you just throw a science book to my head?" Marshall teased.

"No!" I begged.

"Let's see...Pluto is considered a dwarf planet among Ceres' and Eris. They were first discovered in the year -"

"Shut up! I don't need to study!" I yelled.

"Ahem! All planets are held together by one force. That force is gravy."

I bursted down laughing.

"I mean gravity! GRAVITY!"

"Thanks! I'll be sure to ace the Science test today."

"Gravity!"

"Question thirty-four, What force is holding the planets in position? I know this! Gravy!"

I kept laughing loudly. He joined me and we stared at the book, scribbling the word Gravy on top of Gravity.

"Shhhhh!" Mrs. Trunk hissed angrily.

Our eyes widened and we backed into the darkness. He held a Twilight book. "Fionna loves vampires. Maybe I should write a love letter with some references. She's the Bella to my Edward," He sighed dreamily.

Marshall's eyes widened as he explained how much Fionna ment to him. "She's great! She's beautiful. I think I'm in love, Marceline."

He was so happy; he never looked this way before. Using all of my strength and what was left of my heart, I faked a smile so he wouldn't see my pain.

"She's so smart. And her smile is so bright. She's just so perfect with those gorgeous eyes. Have you ever met someone like that?"

"Yes," I confessed. He turned to me in sudden interest.

"Really? That's cool. How is that person?" He smiled.

"...well, he's great. He loves music just like me and he's really funny. He's the nicest guy and he always protects me. I have a connection with him that makes me happy every time he's near. I just want to hug him and keep him to myself."

"That's exactly like Fionna and I! Well, she doesn't really love music but I'm she's like the guy you described! Did you ever go out with him?"

My heart is breaking right there with a small frown. "N-no. He didn't feel the same way."

Everything was silent as I looked away.

"That must've been terrible. I wouldn't live on if Fionna denied me."

He hugged me tight and I dug my face in his chest, getting a whiff of his chlone as I try to suck in my sadness. He smiled at me, "Such a trooper."

I know it's cheesy but I responded with, "It's a cruel war." I sighed under my breath, "But I survived."

**After Last Bell-**

"Hey, Marceline!" A voice exclaimed.

Finn and Jake ran up and slapped me high fives. I accepted it weakly and walked away. Bonnibel walked over and gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before saying, "Have a great weekend, Marceline!"

I nodded and returned the peck before walking away. I took a seat at the edge of the school's concrete around the gate.

"Marceline!"

I looked up from the ground to see Marshall. I smiled.

He held hands with another girl.

I _faked_ a smile.

_Please don't come near me_, I begged mentally. _Please don't come near me!_

I felt the cold tap of Marshall's finger. He pulled the girl closer and introduced the girl.

"Marceline, this is Fionna. She's my girlfriend! Isn't she beautiful?" He exclaimed.

I examined her. Her beautiful deep, blue eyes with hazel surrounding the color. Her long gorgeous blonde hair and her slim tall figure. I was still taller though. She wore a blue shirt and a yellow long sleeved shirt with blue slip-ons. Lastly, she wore a white beanie.

"S-she's lovely," I gulped. She extended a hand; I shaked it.

"Thank you. You are gorgeous! I love your hair. How do you get it that way? I wish I could wear it like that. You play guitar? I wish I could play that! Wow. Nice sweater. I can't pull them off."

"Oh, come on, Fionna. You don't want to be like Marceline," Marshall chuckled.

My heart just broke a little more. I frowned but when he looked up, I smiled brightly.

"Well, I'm Fionna. Come on, Marshall. My mom wants to meet you!"

"Bye, Marceline." He said, walking away.

I watched their figures disapeared as I softly whisper, "Bye, Marshall."

She was great. Everything he described about her are true! She was nice and beautiful. Marshall deserved a girl like her; they are ment to be. I couldn't see him anymore. I wanted to stand by him but it was too much to see someone I loved with someone else. I slammed my lyric journal shut and walk away with my guitar strapped to my back. A group of cute boys were lying in the corner of a dark place near a street light pole. They wore suits that had holes and held instruments of a jazz band.

They had a can filled with money. Marshall and I would walk over this way to hear their great music and donate money. They were asleep. The teenage boys were drop outs but they didn't suffer with money or food. They played music and the outdoors was their home that they didn't have to pay bills for. They loved their life and everyone loved their music. They inspire me.

I glumly trudged across the street light and threw one of the gold coins that my dad had earned from his last pay check; he was a billionare so he bought me my own house that I pay for. It was a good way to get away from him and his plans for me. The clank of the coin awoken the leader of the jazz band that held a saxaphone.

"Thanks, Vampire Queen," He smiled with his bright eyes.

"No problem, Zeke. It was just like last time I was here alone. And the time after that and the time after that..." I muttered, trailing off in depression. I walked forward and looked up; a dead end. It was a gate that led to a clear dark forest that hid my house. No one dared to enter save for Marshall and I. On the other side of my house was a bright neighborhood where I meet up with my band.

A paper slipped from my journal and I chased after it. I ended up running back to the boys except farther away. I grabbed the paper that had Marshall's handwriting. It read:

_We're not broken; just bent and we can learn to love again. My love was found and yours will, too. Chin up, beautiful._

I smiled and walked with the paper clutched in my hand. There was more. He taped a picture of Fionna and him on the back. I frowned and smiled weakly. At least he was happy but I didn't except of it. I didn't want to get in the way so I had to stay away. Forever. Zeek signaled his band mate, Fletcher, to play his accordion. It came out strong and deep with a rythem. Flynn held his bass from the F holes and plucked some strings that was held firmly between his legs. He didn't have bow so he had to pluck the strings with his fingers. Zeke blew his instrument softly. I knew this song!

"_I sense there's something in the wind. That feels like tradegy's at hand_," I sang, ending the sentence with a small twirl towards the gate. I kept walking. "_And though, I'd like to stand by him, Can't shake this feeling that I have. The worse is just around the bend_." I walked into the spot light of the lamp post. "_And does he notice, My feelings for him? And will he see, How much he means to me?_" I frowned sadly, "_I think it's not to be_."

The boys played louder as I walked out of the spotlight. "_What will become of my dear friend? Where will he actions lead us then? Although, I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud._" I slipped through the gate with the moonlight guiding my way. I walked down the dark forest away from the music, shaking my head sadly. I faked a smile. It burned too much. I felt like crying. Screaming. Laughing. Laughing so crazily! It's just too funny! Marshall and Fionna fall in love and I'm stuck as a backround!

ISN'T THAT JUST SO FUNNY? But this laughter is painful. Too painful to release. It'll be like screaming. But screaming is no reason to express happiness, sadness, disapointment, confusion, anger! It's too much! Depression, shock, hatred, betrayal! Denial, embarrassment, pain! Most of all, heart-ache. I could just go to my house and end it all. Just click the OFF button on my life to all these feelings!

But I don't. Just because it's bad now, doesn't mean it'll be like this later. Like a song. If you are a true music lover, you listen to the full song and then judge it. It's life. And my song isn't over. It's just a part I don't like.

I can scream, cry, yell, and laugh. Anything! I can do everything like kicking and crying.

But I don't. I continue to sing.

"_Try as I may; it's doesn't last_," I sang, turning my way towards my house. "_And will we ever, End up together_?"

The boys play louder so I must've been going pretty far because they were becoming softer. "_No, I think not_."

I'm close to crying but I pull it together. Last verse. "_It's never to become. For I, am not the one_."

I shut the back door of my house tightly, catching a glimpse of the sun set at it's lowest point. Then, I locked the world out.

**-Night**

"MARCELINE! OPEN UP! BAND TIME!" Voices shrieked. I slowly opened the door and let my hair cover my face. Keila gave me a peck on the cheek and ran in. It was a cold night. Bongo and Guy thought it would be a riot if they kissed me on the separate cheeks at the same time. It made me smile weakly.

I followed them into the garage and we opened it up for everyone else to hear. I could see the stars in the night sky. Wind is blowing and I see the houses light up with the teenagers house sitting. Finn and Jake opened up their doors to catch a glimpse of me on the small stage we built years ago. The band plugged in their instruments and began to play.

"Play a soft song," I muttered. My black hair covered my face as I placed my black acoustic guitar in front of me. I've been carrying it around all day.

They nodded in response and wait for me to start singing. Every kid on the block began to follow the music towards our little concert.

"_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see, That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be. I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about. And she's got everything that I have to live without_!" I sang. Yes, I lost respect in myself a little for performing one of _her_ songs.

But, I'm done. I'm desperate and this song explains my problem. In music, it isn't about the performer or how they act or look. It's the message of the song that makes us like them. I'm not a fan but I like the message of this song.

"_He talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny! And I can't even see anyone when he's with me. He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows I all think about at night_," I strummed the guitar strongly.

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar!  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on wishing star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do.  
He walks by me, Can't he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly.  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be!  
She better hold 'em tight, Give 'em all her love.  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause _-"

I repeated the chorus near the microphone and watched the people flee towards us. They ran up to the stage but they couldn't climb on it. I turned towards my band; they were still surprised at the song I chose to play but they got into the beat! I smiled and spun around near the microphone.

"So I drive home alone. As I turn out the light, I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight!" I sang.

"'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep singing, Don't know why I do. He's the time taken up, but there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall into..."

The song grew softer, "He looks - at me - I fake a smile so he. Won't. See."

I plucked the last string and looked up to see people clapping and cheering. My heart felt mended as I see the cheering my name and our band's name. They loved us and I loved them. Why did I need Marshall? He just kept me laughing and very happy.

But I had my friends and family. I don't need a man like him. I think the reason that I don't need 'em is that I'm independent and strong. I know I'm beautiful and I don't need someone telling me something I already know. I love myself and that's all that really matters. Marshall's happy and that's great. Who am I to come between a match made in heaven?

But there will always be a small part of me that will be in love with Marshall Lee.

But hey...nobody's perfect.

I smiled, "Our next song is -"

**Football Game-**

Marshall held hands with Fionna, sitting on the top bleacher. They observed the B team playing football at night.

"Hey, check it out. Finn updated his blog about his favorite band," Fionna exclaimed.

"Cool," He smirked, placing an arm around her. She placed an earbud in his ear and one into hers.

**"Hey, guys! This is the Scream Queen blog and I'm Finn! The Scream Queens are having a cover concert tonight as we speak! Check out their first song...NOW!" **

The clip began to play.

"Marceline?" Marshall thought.

"Look! It's your friend." Fionna smiled.

Marceline began to sing _Teardrops on My Guitar _by _Taylor Swift. _

"What?" I gasped softly.

"Our next song is coming up! But for now, the reason I sang this is...it's for girls who have best guy friends that are too afraid to admit their love. ...Do it now. You might now have him for as long as you think. This next song is called Simply Ment to Be from the Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack that's coming out next month. It's a duet. I can't du - et without a boy so...if we could just have a volunteer anywhere," Marceline said in the video.

Marshall could've left and joined her. He could've told her sorry. But how would that work? He was with Fionna and they were Simply Ment to Be. Nothing could stop that. The camera moved a bit and there was a loud voice coming closer.

"I volunteer!"

Jake was now holding the camera towards Finn whom was walking on the side of the stairs. Marceline signaled the band to play the song as he walked up the stairs. He stepped up the small stage slowly.

"_My dearest friend, If you don't mind. I'd like to join you, By your side. Where we can gaze into the stars,_" He sang, walking up the steps slowly.

His voice was perfect but it was kind of shaky; he was nervous.

Wait a minute, Marshall thought.

It wasn't the song; he was admitting something to her.

"_And sit together..._" She joined in happily.

"Now and forever."

He was inching closer to her as they sang together.

"_For it is plain, As anyone could see,_" They sang, joining hands. "_We're simply ment to be_."

Everyone clapped and Marceline took a bow with Finn following.

When they rose, she quickly planted a kiss on his lips and pulled away to blush deeply. His face was filled with excitement.

The clip ended and it was back to Finn, standing in his house.

"Best night ever," He smirked, raising his hand to show another clasped onto it. Marceline walked in so the camera could see her. She waved.

"That song was for Marshall Lee and Fionna Catherinez! Good luck, you guys!"

With that, Finn kissed Marceline on the cheek and the video ended.

Fionna placed her phone down, "Love it!"

I remained quiet.

"You okay?"

I released a sigh, "Yeah. I'm fine."

His phone vibrated. He opened the messages app up and read the text in his head:

_Marshall! I have great news. Thanks for the note; It really helped me. I'm finally found a love like you said. Wish me luck. He's the Jack Skellington to my Sally Finkelstien. :)  
-M_

I couldn't decide on how to reply.

_Marceline, I'm so sorry. I didn't know the way you felt and I just pushed you on. You're a great friend and maybe if Fionna and I weren't such a great couple, we would totally have a chance!_

I erased the whole thing.

_That's great.  
-ML_

I placed my phone in my pocket and placed my arm around Fionna, sighing as we stared into the night sky.

"So..." I started, "What kind of music do you like?"

**A/N: Ta-da? I'm sorry if you hated it but I really liked this story. It's dedicated to all those whom are having troubles like this...Your Jack Skellington will come;)**


End file.
